Erik Chroniker
Unorthodox, Erik Chroniker is the son of the Valkyrie, Skalmöld. Unlike other Norse children, his own existence and being is controversial to all the gods, given that he was born as male. Even so, he had all his cousins to support him. Erik is almost cursed to be too kind, as he does not mind the gossip and rumors that surround himself and his mother. He is just a normal kid that happens to have a Valkyrie mother, and honestly would love to be a Valkyrie as well. As a full Royal, he is determined to be the best Valkyrie he can be, just to prove everyone wrong. Character Personality As the brother figure of the Valkyrie Squad, Erik has assumed all positions of the warm “older” brother type. Although no where near as old as his other sisters, he still watches over his team like his life depended on it. He knows that none of them need any protection, but he can’t help looking out for them. Erik is one to follow behind the rest of the group, both because he can’t directly relate to the feminine aspects of the group. Erik shows others this side of him as well, often protecting his friends and classmates from further harm. He has a bit of bias towards Mythos students, but will watch over his other peers as well. He has a habit of putting himself first before others because he wants people to be safe and happy. When possible, he would sacrifice himself and often has to be patched up afterwards. Even if Erik is a tough guy, he is also very warm and friendly. He has an easy time getting along with people, and can be described as a warm cocoa drink during winter. Erik has a permanent gentle smile on his face, even during tests and under pressure (though he does frown when sad, scowl when angry, etc.). He has a contagious aura that one can’t help but be affected by his positive energy. He tries to avoid negativity as he does not want to rewind any time that he deems toxic. If anyone wants to be friends, he would always say yes, even if it is someone that is a villain or wants to use him. He is not oblivious and does catch on, but he is honestly too nice for his own kind. That isn’t to say that he wouldn’t axe someone’s head off if one of his sisters got hurt. Secretly, Erik has a habit of letting people step over him like a doormat. He would not speak up for himself because he is afraid of hurting the other person whether it is verbally or physically. He keeps all comments to himself and bites his tongue often than most. The feelings of the other party is way more important than his own self, and even with all the strength of the world, Erik could not bear to think about hurting others feelings. He honestly wouldn’t even ask for help when he can’t do something, not because of pride, but because of the fear of disturbing someone else. Hobbies and Interests Working out Erik loves working out, and is seen as one of those “jock bros”. He is seen around the campus during ungodly hours taking his morning jog. No one but the troll hall monitors are up that early, so he takes his morning exercise to the Dragon Games ring. He practices his axe throwing skills as well as weight lifting. Working out is something he did before to keep himself warm, but it became an addictive hobby. He is a junkie for that adrenaline. Erik keeps a healthy diet as well, as his mother refuses to reverse any bodily (intentional) damage that he may cause to himself. He is careful in what he eats, and he brings around a whole red bell pepper to munch on like its an apple. Because of his healthy foodie life, he often preaches to everyone to exercise more and eat better. This is especially towards his Valkyrie sisters, to where he would sometimes confiscate their third Hocus Latte and replace it with protein shakes. He is only looking out for them, but it can get super annoying. Axe wielding Erik is very good at throwing a heavy 60lb axe to hit his target precisely. Often, he casually flicks his axe and split the practice board in half. His trusty weapon, Dreamlooker, is grasped in his hands for so long, his calloused palms perfectly links with it. Whenever he is idling or waiting for something, he takes Dreamlooker out and benches it like it weighed a couple of grapes. His mother tells him to trade it for a staff to enhance his time powers, but he refuses to, given that a staff just wasn’t heavy enough to knock someone out. He stubbornly stuck to his own weapon and so far, it hasn’t failed him. Archery Being one that likes sharp pointy things, Erik is also very skilled at archery. He isn’t the best at it but he can hit targets with an arrow so hard that it punctures deeply. Unlike most archers, he does not carry around a pack of arrows on his back. His arrows are large clock hands that he conjures up with his time magic. These arrows not only hurt someone, but can also freeze them in time. Erik doesn’t really practice archery as much as axe wielding, but shooting sticks with his trusty bow is a fun pastime with Featherduster, as it doubles as a game of catch. His bow is called Drifthost. Poetry As humiliating it is for Erik to admit, he loves poetry to no extent. He keeps a leather bound journal near his breast pocket with a small pen to jot down the words that runs in his mind. He creates long and beautiful pieces that he keeps to himself mostly. He would never want to expose his hidden talent and so far, no one knows about it. His Literature teacher was suspicious of his way of words (seeing that he looks like a big jock) when she read his free writing assignment, but otherwise, he has never shared it with anyone else. He is a little traumatized from a teacher taking his paper of poems from his desk, and assuming that he was passing notes, read the paper aloud to the classroom. He sunk into his chair, covering his face while he heard laughter uproar around him. From that moment on, he promised himself that his poems are for his eyes only, that is, if he ever found someone he actually liked, he might be willing to show them. Appearance In a few words, Erik is: tall, strong, and bulky. Standing at approximately 6’7, he towers over all his peers and is described as a beanstalk. Being one that works out for hours everyday, he has prominent muscles and wide shoulders, reminiscent of the “dorito” body type. The reason why he is such a bodybuilder is because his hometown with the other Norse gods is so cold, the temperatures are usually below zero. To compensate for the cold, he works out in order to maintain body heat. He has rock hard biceps and abs, but honestly, doesn’t really notice, as the exercise portion is much more important than the look of his physical body. Erik has long sandy blond hair that is usually wirey and braided or tied with elastics or metal loops. The most recognizable part of his hair is his tall mohawk in the middle of his head that stands up naturally as well as tightly braided hair at either sides of his head. He has never had short hair and finds his hair to be very prideful to him. He finds it to be a symbol of strength and grace. His clothes usually comprises of armor, fur and leathery fabrics. He finds it hard to search for clothes his size and has to sew his own. He tries to remember what his mother taught him about sewing and embarrassingly has to ask the more fashionable students to help him out in exchange for helping them in their damsel in distressing classes. He has the Valkyrie symbol tattooed on his back as well as on the knuckles on his index and middle finger.His colors are navy blue, white, green and brown. He likes bronze more than other metals. Myth: Valkyries Skalmöld is the Valkyrie of Time, and she always believed in time has no limits. She has helped her Valkyrie sisters in crossing people into Valhalla. She has the ability to alter time in any way she wishes, but uses it sparingly because she is always blamed when her time reversal causes a big mess. Relationships Family Skalmöld, The Valkyrie of Time Skalmöld was always the rebellious one of her sisters, given that her time powers always let her rewind her mistakes. She never stuck to the rules, which always made the Norse Gods ticked off at her mischievous endeavors. Skalmöld crossed a line indefinitely when she was predicted to bore a son instead of a daughter like her Valkyrie sisters. Ignoring everyone’s protests to abort and try for a girl instead, she went ahead with her pregnancy and was able to bear Erik, though there were a lot of complicated with dealing with berating peers and some sabotaging her meals to poison her. She always kept her head up and of course, used her time powers to give karma to those who try to interfere with her son coming out healthy. She proved all of them wrong when Erik was born rosy, sweet and with time powers already seeping out. Father Erik hasn’t really met his father, but hopes to soon because his classmates sometimes brag about their own fathers. He can’t help but feel a little jealous, but he knows better than to ask his mother about him. Friends The Valkyrie Squad Erik is glad that his sisters accept him as a part of their clique, as he is always self conscious about how he isn’t female like the rest of them. He usually stays in the back and is protective around them, though he knows all of them can handle themselves. Pet Erik has a white Griffin named Featherduster. He loves burying his face into her feathers whenever he has a bad day and she responds by nipping his hair. He finds comfort in curling next to her as she is a large source of warmth. Romance Erik often develops crushes, but nothing ever comes out of it because he never makes the first move. He often just stares at the person of interest from a far distance then writes a short poem about them in his journal before he develops another crush and the cycle repeats. The only things that would happen is that he would write a small passage for the person and slip it into their locker before completely forgetting about it. His mother pushes him to make something more with his love life because she keeps hearing his pleas to turn back time so that his crushes can forget about his bumbling like an idiot when he tries to talk to them. Class Schedule *'Period One:' Epics 101 *'Period Two:' History of Heroes *'Period Three:' Ragnarok Sparring *'Period Four:' Mythematics *'Period Five:' Marksmanship *'Period Six:' Mythos Magic Clubs: *Archery Club *Discus Club Trivia *He is based off of late 2000s Jonas Brothers -- yeah all of them. That song “Burnin’ Up”?? Yeah, main inspiration. Also Backstreet boys and NSYNC kjdsgsdf *His journal has a lot of ugly doodles and pretty words. The pages are decorated like he puts thoughts in every line. Sometimes he squishes flowers between the pages. *He is often called Rapunzel, much to Holly O’Hair’s dismay. *He can do a backflip and tries to find excuses to do one all the time. “Oh, I got a B on the test!” //does a backflip *He can’t swim and fears the ocean or any body of water. *Erik is ticklish but wears too many layers for someone to try and tickle him. Plus he subconsciously punches anyone that puts their hands at his waist. He would apologize so many times if he does, however. *He has hella abs and muscles but is too embarrassed to be shirtless because of how damn ticklish he is. *He loves eating healthy, but his guilty pleasure is blueberry cheesecake. He can only have it once a month otherwise he would feel so bad for consuming sugar. *He has a “puppy dog face”, as people would describe. Whenever he is sad or frustrated from something, he pouts a little, only noticing when someone points it out. *Erik can carry all of his sisters at once. Quotes *”Clock’s a-ticking!” *”I can’t believe someone thinks kale is gross? That’s bogus.” *”If you guys say take-out for dinner again, I will personally go down to your house and take you out. Uh… interpret that as you will.” Gallery Erik.png|Regular Erikweapons.png|Erik with Dreamlooker and Drifthost erikssel.png| Erik's Mirror blog spellfie Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Norse Mythology Category:Ship of The Month